Epilogue: What is today, but Yesterday's Tomorrow?
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Epilogue to Tomorrow never comes. What happens after Harry leaves? Oneshot. Harry's POV. Still has nothing to do with horcrux's.


Ok, gladly presenting the epilogue to Tomorrow never comes.  
**I.E. READ _TOMORROW NEVER COMES_ FIRST**

This one's a little different point of view. It's from Harry. You'll see as you read.

Once again,  
D/C: JK owns HP people.

And I don't know if I like how this is done, so I may rewrite it or post another version of it. But we'll see. Tell me what you all think.

Well, enjoy.  
--

Whenever I said a flash of death was fast, I was wrong. Once the words are uttered, time slows down. Let me start back a little ways. Let me tell you about what happened four hours ago. Maybe it was three, or five, I don't know, but it feels like a lot less. But let me tell you about what happened when today finally came. Then we'll get back to now.

I left the Malfoy house and headed out into their woods. I wandered until I felt too weak to walk anymore, and then kept going. I don't know how, but I found myself in a familiar area. The area of Siri's old house. I went in the door and of course the screaming painting was about ready to drive me ballistic. But that doesn't matter. I looked for a clock and found that it was near three AM. I went first to eat something, although I wasn't at all sure my stomach could handle it after being starved for so long. But, I ate some little things and gained enough energy for a shower. When you haven't bathed in what feels like years, a shower is better than anything you could ever imagine.

After an amazing shower, I felt like an all new person, until I looked in the mirror. I don't even recognize myself any more. How could I let someone as evil as Lucius Malfoy turn me into what I am now? I look hollow. My face looks like skin is stretched tight over the bone and my arms and legs are so tiny, I'm surprised they didn't break while I was walking around. I don't have my glasses anymore. They were taken by Lucius when he took me away in the first place. (I'm still cursing myself for that. How could it have happened? How could I have let it?) But something happened while I was locked away. My eyes having adjusted to the dark, have somehow allowed me to see. But I can also see that my mom's eyes aren't hers anymore. Now they are the eyes of a monster. But I suppose that's what I am now, eh? A monster. My mission is to kill. Kill or be killed. Hmm. At least I look the part.

Well, after a while, I found Siri's old wand and stored it in the pocket of my jeans. (I had changed. I'm never wearing those filthy, horrible cloths again. Too many memories now...) And by the time I had looked at the clock again, it was almost six. An owl I had never seen came to my window. It held and envelope with something stuffed inside. I don't know why the Dark Lord never thought of sending me a portkey before, but now it looked like he had. I take the dangerous letter and open it to reveal a block. Just a child's block. I touch it and instantly, I feel the sensation of nausea. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten, but I did.

After the key had transported me to Voldemort's lair, I landed hard on the cold ground, afraid to lose the contents of my stomach. The bitter laughter rung in my ears and all around, until I finally found the source. In the middle of the woods I was now in, was a circle of black robed men. The Dark Lord in the middle, being praised and bowed down to by his followers. There were so many hooded men, I couldn't count them. Two grabbed me and pulled me to the feet of their lord. I was surprised that they hadn't tried to kill me on their own, much less hurt me, but I suspected that they were giving me as almost a gift to the lord.

Voldemort laughed his high pitched laugh that could drive a man insane on it's own, and looked over me. The laughs and hard breathing of the hooded men was surrounding me. Finding it hard to breathe, I stood and faced him, only to be pushed down. He laughed more.

"Not yet Boy." He sneered to me. I assume he thought I was still very weak, because he completely ignored me on the ground while he pointed to a small hooded figured. At once I knew who would be under the hood. Voldemort flicked his wand at the boy who instantly fell to his knees in pain. The hood fell off and revealed who I had suspected, Draco. His eyes met with mine and I saw not only hatred, but a spark. A spark of perhaps relief and hope. He knew I would come here and fight, and he was praying that hope was enough to finally defeat this beast.

I was afraid the lord would kill Draco, (It seems wrong to call him Malfoy now. I know he has a heart in there somewhere.) but he seemed intent on torturing the boy, and making me watch. All the while, Voldemort laughed and told him he had lost his honour and his place among his followers. He had lost his dignity and respect. I smirked at the word when 'respect' hit my ears. I saw Draco's eyes spark for a second too, but it didn't seem to register with anyone else but the two of us.

Finally, I knew it was time to make my move. I moved subtly and slowly. The wand was from my pocket and pointing to the Dark Lord. I muttered the killing curse, but not before someone had spotted me.

"MY LORD!" They had called, pointing to me fearfully. He had turned his own wand on me and uttered the curse at precisely the same time as I had.

**_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_**

Which brings us to now. Now, the world is going by so slowly, I've had time to tell you my story. I've also had time to think though. I know that he is dying, and my death is not in vain. I know that I have served a purpose. People will sleep better at night. People will be safe in their homes once again. I know I have no where to go after this. I have nothing to do with my life. This was my purpose. I was only spared, so I can kill and be killed. That's it. There is no more after this. Even if I lived, what could I do? Like I was thinking before, I'm not going back to that school. Dumbledore not being there is too painful. But I know I've avenged him. I've avenged him, Sirius, My parents, even Cedric. Everyone who has been touched in some way by this evil man. I'm ready to move on. This is it.

I know we were all fearing this day, we were hoping it would never come, but I'm actually glad I didn't die down in that dungeon. I know people will be mourning over my death, but only for a little while. They'll instead celebrate that the Dark Lord is gone. But, either way, like I said, I'm glad. I never wanted this life, I never wanted to kill anyone. But I did what had to be done, and now, that's it. There will be no tomorrow for me, but for everyone else, they have the rest of their lives. They can now live in peace without worry. And you know what? I never thought I'd be able to feel again. I really thought there'd be nothing after this. But I actually feel glad. I'm happy. And I can hear my heart stopping in my ears. But, I know that I'm dying the best way I can. I'm dying in honour, glory, happiness, but mostly, I'm dying with a satisfied smirk on my face. Knowing the last thing that Tom Riddle, _'Voldemort'_, will ever see, is me. His killer. Smirking and laughing as he did when he took his own victims. Knowing that the Dark Lord Voldemort will never live to see tomorrow.

--  
Hey. I hope that didn't dissappoint you.  
Now you know.

Let me know what you think? Did it fit with the other one? Hopefully it did. I hope the point of view didn't suck either. Like I said, I might be re-doing this, or posting a second version. I dunno. We'll see.

Review! heehee. Make my day:)

Well, once again, Till next time.  
-J X 


End file.
